<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lee chan vs dogs by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454813">lee chan vs dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seventeen love lee chan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chan is scared of dogs, Chan loves Vernon, Dogs, Drabble, Facing Fears, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Chan | Dino centric, M/M, Vernon loves Chan, apart from vernon and chan the other members are just There</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan faces one of his biggest fears during a fun day at the park, luckily Vernon is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seventeen love lee chan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lee chan vs dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had this saved on my laptop, half-written since the start of April .... luckily I found the inspiration to finish it.</p><p>I’m also hoping that I will be able to get past this writing block I’ve had for the past month as I want to try and write something longer as all my fics have been oneshots or drabbles apart from one. So who knows!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan wasn’t entirely sure how he had gotten into this situation; he’d been with the rest of the group for years and somehow his phobia of dogs had never come up in conversation. Sure, some of the more observant members had noticed how he had seemed to be rather nervous around dogs but he had managed to keep it under control when Seungkwan had brought Bookkeu to their schedule with them or when Mingyu had introduced them all to Aji. However, Bookkeu and Aji were only little dogs, Chan had never had to face a dog that wasn’t…. small.</p><p>It was a beautiful sunny day and the group had decided to go to the park on one of their rare free days; even Jeonghan and Jihoon had unraveled themselves from their comfy beds to join the group on their outing. It wasn’t unusual for the group to split up and do their own things with some members choosing to simply lounge on the grass and soak up the sun, others wanting to play on the empty park like overgrown children and a few members, Seokmin and Vernon, wanting to feed the ducks.<br/>
“They do know bread is bad for the ducks, right?” Jeonghan had muttered, with Seungcheol replying<br/>
“I know, I brought some seed for them. Don’t ruin their fun.”</p><p>Chan had chosen to play on the park with Soonyoung, the two always bringing out the inner child in each other. After a while of indulging the older in running around the park in a game of tag with Jihoon shaking his head fondly from his sunbathing spot, Chan decided to rest on a bench as Seungcheol giddily ran over to join Soonyoung in his antics. Chan instead chose to watch his boyfriend Vernon as he and Seokmin continued to enthusiastically feed the ducks and for some reason attempted to speak to the birds.<br/>
“Hey, little buddy! Want some seed?” Vernon asked, throwing some more seed for them.<br/>
Chan chuckled, endeared with his weird nature. He began to think back to the start of their relationship and their awkward first date and even more awkward first kiss, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. </p><p>His fond gaze quickly turned to horror as he watched a large dog run over to Vernon and Seokmin, the two cooing and stroking the dog. He mentally begged the two to keep the dog away from him; he could cope with dogs from a distance but not up close. Seungkwan had been walking over towards Chan and noticed the look on his face.<br/>
“You good Channie?” he asked, concerned. Chan snapped his head around so quickly Seungkwan was sure he had whiplash.<br/>
“Yeah, yeah I’m good!” he quickly reassured the older, receiving a doubtful gaze.<br/>
“Sure, whatever you say.”<br/>
The two were quickly interrupted as Vernon and Seokmin ran over, the dog thankfully running back off to its owner.<br/>
“Guys! Did you see the dog?” Seokmin began to gush, Chan quickly disengaging from the conversation as he felt Vernon wrap his arms around his shoulders from behind.<br/>
“Hey, cutie.” Vernon grinned, kissing Chan’s cheek.<br/>
“Hey, loser.” Chan snorted playfully as Vernon pouted in response.<br/>
“Wanna go play on the swings?” Vernon asked eagerly and Chan nodded, allowing him to pull him towards the swings.<br/>
“I’ll push you.” Chan offered and Vernon quickly hopped on one of the swings, beginning to swing his legs.<br/>
With the warm sun beating down on his face and his adorable dork of a boyfriend, Chan began to relax.</p><p>Until, all of a sudden, the two heard a bark and turned around to see the dog from earlier running around the other members as they fussed over it.<br/>
“Can we go pet the dog?” Vernon begged and Chan sighed.<br/>
“You go, I’ll stay here.”<br/>
Vernon frowned but went over to the dog nevertheless, leaving Chan sitting on the swings.<br/>
Chan began to swing himself slowly, not noticing Jihoon slowly approaching him.<br/>
“You’re missing out on the fun.” the elder announced, making Chan jump.<br/>
“Hyung! I didn’t see you.” Chan gasped.<br/>
“Sorry.” Jihoon grinned. “What’s got you so jumpy?”<br/>
Sighed, Chan looked up at his hyung and saw the lack of judgment in his face.<br/>
“If I tell you something can you promise you won’t laugh?”<br/>
“Of course kid, I won’t laugh at you.”<br/>
Jihoon sat next to Chan and waited for him to speak.<br/>
“I’m scared of dogs.” Chan revealed and watched as Jihoon’s eyes widened in shock.<br/>
“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”<br/>
“It’s embarrassing!” Chan whined. “I’m an adult now, I shouldn’t be scared of things like dogs.”<br/>
“Oh, Chan.” Jihoon sighed. “Being an adult doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be scared. It’s more common to be afraid of dogs than you think.”<br/>
Chan nodded silently and Jihoon smiled comfortingly, squeezing the younger’s shoulder. Chan took a moment to think about Jihoon; he really was like an older brother to him. He really never thanked Jihoon for everything he did for him, from all the times the elder let Chan hide out in his studio with him whenever he felt overwhelmed to the playful teasing which Chan knew was simply Jihoon’s own way of showing his fondness for him.</p><p>Their moment was of silence was abruptly ended as the dog’s barking suddenly increased in volume until Chan realised the dog was bounding over towards the two. Feeling his heart pound, Chan jumped up from the swing he’d been sat on and hurriedly backed away. However, the dog continued to follow him and Chan let out a panicked yell that caught the attention of the other members. As they ran over to find out what was happening, Chan noticed Jihoon distracting the dog by petting it and he found himself once again appreciating the elder. Chan felt a strong arm wrap around him and he turned around to see Vernon looking at him with worried eyes.<br/>
“Hey hey Channie, what’s wrong?” he asked gently and the younger groaned, feeling his face go bright red.<br/>
“It’s stupid, I’m scared of dogs.”<br/>
Vernon grinned at him before pulling him in for a hug, feeling his boyfriend relax in his arms.<br/>
“It’s not stupid cutie, everyone is scared of something.”<br/>
“Oh yeah?” Chan scoffed. “What are you scared of?”<br/>
He heard Vernon mutter something but couldn’t quite hear what he said, so he asked him to repeat himself.<br/>
“Spiders, Chan! I’m scared of spiders.”<br/>
Chan tried to hide his snickers but clearly Vernon heard, judging by the offended look he received.<br/>
“I didn’t laugh at you!” he whined, prompting Chan to burst out laughing even more and the older couldn’t hold back his fond grin. </p><p>Suddenly, Vernon had a thought.<br/>
“Hey, do you trust me?”<br/>
“Of course I do, why?” Chan asked.<br/>
“One way to conquer a fear is to face it head-on, right? What if I helped you with your little doggy problem?”<br/>
“Don’t ever refer to it like that again.” Chan groaned<br/>
He thought for a moment before finally caving.<br/>
“Fine, but only because I trust you.”<br/>
Vernon smiled proudly before guiding his boyfriend over to where the dog was still being pet by the rest of their members.</p><p>Chan felt himself break out in a nervous sweat as the dog’s attention was suddenly on them as they joined the group. Suddenly the dog seemed to get excited at the two newcomers and its tail began to wag enthusiastically and it let out a little yap, prompting Chan to jump backward. Vernon giggled and grabbed Chan’s hand.<br/>
“What are you doing?” Chan asked worriedly, Vernon rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.<br/>
“He’s just being friendly!” Vernon reassured him. “Do you want to try and pet him?”<br/>
Chan hesitated for a moment before nodding hesitantly, allowing his boyfriend to take his hand and place it near the dog before letting go. He took a deep breath before gently stroking the dog’s fur with a shaking hand, as Vernon rubbed his back encouragingly. The dog seemed to decide they liked their new friend as they began to sniff and lick at Chan’s hand and he let out a gentle giggle.<br/>
“I’m proud of you Channie.” Vernon whispered, placing a small kiss on his cheek.</p><p>----</p><p>Later that night the two were cuddling together at home, Vernon’s head resting in Chan’s lap as the younger carded his hands through his soft hair.<br/>
“So dogs huh?” Vernon asked, Chan letting out a groan.<br/>
“Are you more of a cat person or..” Vernon persisted and Chan stayed quiet.<br/>
“Do you not like cats?”<br/>
“Cats are terrifying little things.” Chan whispered and Vernon giggled, sitting up to kiss his boyfriend.<br/>
“You’re adorable”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>